


Connections

by korekiyo_lover69



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: First Time, Gen, Korekiyo Shinguji - Freeform, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Shibari, Shinguji - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, genderless reader, korekiyo - Freeform, korekiyo x reader, top korekiyo shinguji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korekiyo_lover69/pseuds/korekiyo_lover69
Summary: You're intriuged by a tall, lanky stundent in the killing game. A single slip of the tounge makes you end up in his room, and in his arms.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Cafeteria

It had been a few days after Monokuma made his stupid little announcment describing the killing game and the following Akamatsu’s execution. You were seated at the breakfast table snacking on some sliced fruit Tojo Kirumi, the ultimate maid, had prepared. On your right sat Yonaga going on one of her Kami-sama rants to Yumemi and Chabashira. You weren’t really listening though, you knew everbody there and were friendly with most of them, but you couldn’t really call anyone your friend. After all, any single one of them could take your life from you at any given moment. There was one person you did take a “liking” to – Shinguji Korekiyo. He was on the other side of the table eating some spaghetti he had prepared on his own. Was he afraid Tojo would poision us? Whatever the reason was, he did intrigue you to certain extent. He was taller than you by a noticable amount, sure that was a plus and he was well-groomed and spoke in such a confident, yet soft, voice. But you didn’t know that much about him, did you want to? Why were you thinking so much about him? How long had you been blankly staring at him? As these thoughts snapped you back to reality you came back to see that everbody had left the canteen. Only you, Korekiyo and Tojo, who was cleaning up the empty plates, remained. As your confusion went away, you realized that Korekiyo was staring at you. It was a soft stare, but his golden eyes were still just as piercing as ever. You quickly gathered your half eaten fruit bowl and started getting up to go to your dorm to finish before- “Did you want to talk to me?”. It took you by surprise, soft goosebumps appearead on your arms. “I- ehrm.. uh, no, not in particular, I mean I wouldn’t mind um.” Were the only things you could get to come out of your mouth so you wouldn’t be ignoring him. A quiet, but still clear “Hm?” sound came from his masked mouth. You gulped. “Well, you have been looking in my direction for quite some time now, it must be something fascinating for it to hold your attention for such a long period of time.” Before you had the chance to even begin to think of an answer or a witty comeback (which you weren’t good at to begin with) the sizable man on the other side of the table got up with his plate in his hand and began to walk towards you. You quickly glanced over to the right side of the room to see if Tojo was still there, but she had already finished her duties. Were you looking for help? For saving? What were you afraid of? A “k-la-nk” sound of his boot hitting the floor brought you attention back to the left where the slender figure of the ultimate anthropologist was now stnading. He was close, so close you were completely covered by his shadow. His head could almost be seen as an eclipse by the way it perfectly covered the artificial sun that was shining in through the cafeterias windows. An “I –“ escaped your lips, almost as just a surprised sound you made. “Am I the object of your interests perhaps?”. Shit. I mean you had fantasized about him once or twice, there wasn’t much to do in this school anyways. But you didn’t like like him. Wait why are you thinking this? “My apologies. Was it a historical object or some information about anthropology you were looking for rather?” Ok, ok, ok, what do I say. All you could really do is agree, you weren’t in the headspace to really formulate a better response. “Uhrm... yes.”. “Splendid, maybe we could talk about this interest of yours in my lab? I do have a lot of books and study materials there.” As you were trying your best not to look like a creep or make this situation any more awkward you blindly agreed to this proposal, not even registering the tone or the implication. “Ah yeah that sounds good.” His last reply before leaving to put his dish away was “Wonderful, I’ll be seeing you at two.”


	2. The anthropologists lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in Korekiyos lab. Maybe you should've thought about what you were going to lie about.

“It’s half past one, I should probably get dressed” you said to yourself out-loud in your dorm room. You put on a beige pair of pants, a white blouse and a cream-colour cardigan over it. Were you doing this to look fancy? Is it because he talks so sophisticated-like? You put on your black loafers you had from your previous school uniform and headed out. I hope he doesn’t think im weird for arriving early, even if it’s just 10 minutes. You carefully knock on the anthropology laboratory and almost immediately he opens the door. “Y/n! Come in, I suggest that you do watch your step as I’ve been busy gathering any materials on the topics I though you might be interested in.” There were stacks of papers and open books on the floor. You walk in as Korekiyo closes the door behind you. He walks back up to you, too close for the norm to be honest, to initiate conversation. “You never did tell me what it was that you wanted to know about.” Oh fuck. What do I say? I never even really thought about what I was going to pretend to be interested in. How could you be so dumb. You knew you had to answer fast, or he would catch onto your act. “Ah, I was uh wondering about ancient Greece, actually!”. “That’s unforseen, unfortunately I am not the most knowledgable on Europe, but I will try my best to acommodate you.” His voice was so comfortable, listening to it was like sitting on a warm cloud. “So, did you have anything more specific in mind y/n?”. “Uh yes, I wanted to know more about-“ oh no say something anything, what’s in ancient Greece?! ”-the vikings!” Uh oh, oh no, why did you just say that. Why why why did you say that. The small space between you shrunk even more as he got closer to you in slight confusion, before putting two and two together. You didn’t actually have anything to ask. He could be annoyed by all the work he spent searching for books in his lab, but right now he was preoccupied with the unraveling scenario. “Y/n, you do realize vikings weren’t in ancient Greece, correct?” What’s worse? Him thinking you’re an idiot or him finding out about your little “crush”. You wanted to speak but nothing came out, other than a very silent and scared “ehrm, uh”. He was looking directly into your eyes, as if savouring the moment, the submissiveness in your body language and the shocked look on your face. You wanted it to end so badly, anything, please. He could curse you out for wasting his time or just flat out kill you. You just wanted the silence to end, but he was visably enjoying it all. He wasn’t going to be the one to break the painful silence until your words shattered the atmosphere as if it were glass. “Just please don’t hate me.” The words that came out of your mouth didn’t even register in your brain.


	3. The mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Korekiyos face for the first time

He was standing so close to you, that you could almost feel the warmth radiating from his body. It would be a lie to say that you hadn’t enjoyed the mind-games you and him had before this moment, but right now it was painfully obvious you had lost. What did the winner even get? “Why would I possibly hate you?” his tone was less smooth than usual, were you getting to him? “I-I don’t know, I wasted your time by makin-“ before you could even finish your self-degredation he interrupted you with the sweet nothings you didn’t even know you were craving for so long. “You’re the only sensible person in this prison.” He said. “ I’ve been observing you for a while, it’s perplexing, the way you talked to me with such ease, and for no appearent reason too.” Your eyes widened with the sudden realization- you did like him. “I wanted to know more about the beauty that sleeps inside you, the reason for your empathy towards someone like me.” His words poured out like water over a waterfall that had flown for centuries. You’re face was absolutely flushed, what do you even say to something like this. Trick question, you don’t. Even though he wasn’t finished with his praise you practically smashed your face into his. The simple need to hug him, be with him was too strong. His shock wasn’t enough to stop him from instantly wrapping his hands around you. The embrace was so tight, it felt as if he thought that the moment he let go, you would disappear. A faint “Y/n...”was heard. He felt the same way, that’s all you needed to know. The feeling of your lips resting against the metal zipper on his mask wasn’t ideal, but it was enough to almost make your eyes water with happiness. He quickly realized that he still had his mask up, and without hesitation pulled it down. Now... that, that caught you off-guard. He was so beautiful. He was everything you imagined yet also everything you hadn’t thought of. Is that even possible? You didn’t really care and blurted out “Korekiyo...... you’re beautiful.” Just the simple mention of his name made him feel a burning desire deep down in himself. He hadn’t felt any kind of love in a long time, maybe in forever. It wasn’t the fact someone was saying his name, it was the fact that it was you that was saying it.


	4. Pure love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just melt into his hug.

Both of you just wanted to melt into eachother so bad it felt as if only the destruction of time and space itself could tear you two apart. As you kept slopily kissing eachother, Korekiyo picked you up in his already tight hug. You knew what was going to happen, you wanted it, but a part of you still didn’t want to give up and let him see you completely bare. While he was carrying you to a patch of the floor that wasn’t burried in books and papers you decided to put some distance between his and your face by exiting the kiss and placing your palm on his chest. Just simply giving in wouldn’t be as fun as teasing him and making you give in. “Y/n,” he breathed out, it felt like he was trying to hide the fact he wanted to start begging for your touch. He quickly, but carefully, threw you on the ground and hovered above you on his knees like some sort of angel. As he started to unbutton his jacket the jingle of the chains on it put you in a trance. Your fantasies were coming true. He leaned down to connect your lips once more, his silky dark hair encapsulating you like black-out curtains. While he was kissing you he was trying to take off his school jacket to reveal the white shirt he had underneath. You snatched his hat from his head and put it on your own. He pulled back, his flustered face sending chills down your spine. “I feel like I’ve loved you for centuries.” he said as he smiled. The sweetness of the moment could almost give you cavities. You couldn’t help but pull him into a loving embrace, you just wanted to show him how much you really appreciate him.


	5. Almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not at the nasty part. Soon will be tho.

As he laid on top of you, you could feel him hard against your thigh. God, as if you weren’t desperate enough. You started to try and take off your cardigan and Kiyo noticed. He knew where this was going already but this just made him even happier to be alive than before. Gentle but hungry hands helped to take off your comfy cardigan and started to unbutton your shirt to reveal your skin. He carefully glazed his hand on your skin, the cold bandaged fingers on your half-naked body made you get goosebumps all over. With his shirt off and both of you just remaining in your pants, he raised his head and extended his hand to a drawer near by to take out a smooth blood-red rope. As he was holding it in one of his hands next to the drawer he asked “Do you mind?” HOLY SHIT DO I NOT MIND. “Um.. no, it’s ok”. His eyes were half-shut, almost as he was so smug he that he began to squint, “Magnificent.” He came back down to your face and took both of your hands in one of his own and put them above your head, against the hard wood floor. The carefully tied rope didnt bite into your skin, he was being careful, after all you both kissed for the first time just a few minutes ago. When you realized he was undoing your zipper on your pants, you wanted to reach out to him only to find out that your bound hands were around a desks leg. That meant you couldn’t really do much. The thought of him pleasuring himself through you, using you, made you even more aroused. Finally, he had gotten to your underwear, his eyes going back to yours from your bare body, he said “I see that you’re just raring to go.” His fly was already down. “Good, so am I.” Finishing his little remark, he pulled down his briefs to reveal his length.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to finish this story up as soon as possible!


End file.
